


要不我们变身决斗吧

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: •旧文补档•沙雕小文章，重度ooc•守护甜心paro
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

万恶的起源，金博洋早晨起来一撩被子，发现床单上有个蛋。

“这是啥？”他一嗓子把爸妈吓了一跳，踹着他房门问小兔崽子又作什么妖，他赶紧强迫自己恢复平静，顺嘴说了个谎。

“有蟑螂！我好怕！”

没有蟑螂，他也不怕蟑螂，只有和蛋二目相对，竟无语凝噎。

我一个马上二十一岁的中国花滑好少年，生蛋了！

他小的时候也曾在邻居家小姐姐的荼毒下看过一两集守护甜心，当时还嘲笑过主人公二了吧唧的行事作风和发现三个蛋的懵比；现在风水轮流转，他只想就地把这颗蛋砸扁，向苍天说我不认输。

唯一的不同，就是他是在冰演之后才发现的，不会有被不可抗力乱了心神的可能性，不然崩了节目他要难受的，而那个粉头发的主人公是在上学之前发现的，让人幸灾乐祸（？

还好还好，他松了一口气，先把蛋藏在了床头柜里，出门吃早餐去了。

早餐是昨天晚上的饺子，妈妈煎了一下，一个个油汪汪的，满屋子都是香味。可惜金博洋被蛋的事情泯灭了胃口，猫似的咬了几个，远远不及平时的食量，便撂下了筷子回了房间。

妈妈倒也不在意，周末起床一向是金博洋的大敌，今天能按时起来吃早餐就已经是意料之外，估计现在是又去补眠，中午又会早早的叫着肚子饿了。她回身拿出保鲜膜把饺子包起来放好，留了张便签就擦擦手出门去了。

“儿砸！冰箱里还有饺子！泡面也有，要吃什么自己煮！”

“好嘞！”

金博洋刚打开房门就又吓了一跳，这回他忍住了没出声。鬼鬼祟祟的四处看了看，很好，谁都不在，才悄悄放下心来，蹲下来小声说道：“去去，快进去，我要关门啦！”

纯白色的蛋不知道用了什么法子，摇摇摆摆的冲开了抽屉，守在门口等他。刚刚他一开门就有一只蛋像宠物一样在他拖鞋上滚来滚去，可不把人吓一哆嗦。

咕噜咕噜的又滚进屋里，金博洋连忙把门锁好，把蛋捧起来放到了床头柜上，愁眉苦脸的看着这个绝对会给他招惹祸端（？）的小东西。

而这个白色的玩意似乎并没有给他人造成了困扰的自知之明，还在左右缓慢的摇晃着，看上去心情很好，仿佛在享受生活。

好气，我也想这样快落。

“你怎么这么皮啊？”他伸出一只手指将心灵之蛋像陀螺似的飞速旋转好几圈，心灵之蛋晕晕乎乎的停下来之后竟然还闹起了小脾气，三蹦两蹦的钻到了金博洋的被子里，气鼓鼓的不出来了。

妈耶，我突然有点期盼它孵化出来了怎么办？

金博洋觉得自己这么想是有道理的，他实在是很想知道理想中的自己实体化是个什么样子了。于是他放弃了抵抗，找了个大小正好的小盒子，还铺上了软布，把刚刚就已经在自己被窝里悄悄睡着的白色蛋放到了盒子里。

“好好睡觉。”

几乎是同一时间，金博洋就接收到了来自世界各地的轰炸。加了彼此脸书的大伙居然还拉了个聊天群，纷纷表示受到了惊吓。金博洋打开VPN登上群里，发现米沙刚好发上去一张自己心灵之蛋的照片。

怎么说……米沙理想中的自己真的是个大艺术家，蛋的外壳五彩斑斓，并不杀马特却有点像毕加索。金博洋居然小小的嫉妒起来：凭啥你们都有花纹，我的连色彩都不能拥有！

他往上翻了翻，有几个不小心混进来的花滑选手表示照片里什么都看不到，倒也符合了原作的设定：没有心灵之蛋的人是看不见它们的。但是金博洋也很想知道，为什么大家都是成年人了，还会生产（？）这种小学六年级学生才会相信的东西？

搞不好我们也得整一个守护者联盟保卫大家的梦想？被这个脑洞吓得开始社会摇，金博洋决定暂时先窥屏，不参与群里的危险发言。

万一他们真要组队，我就可以装傻，我说我看不见，天地白茫茫一片。

Nathan Chen：I can’t see anything, are you joking or making fun of me?  
(啥也看不见，你们是开玩笑还是在玩我？）

Javvvvvi: I think...you just don’t have a dream, poor thing🤣  
（我觉得……你只是没有梦想了，可怜的孩子）

Misha：【失去梦想变成咸鱼.jpg】

Vincent Zhou: oh don’t say that, maybe Nathan’s dream has come true,that’s why.  
（憋说了，也许他的梦早就实现了）

Junhwan Cha：then I am jealous.  
(嫉妒）

金博洋冲着屏幕笑到头掉，他点开群成员看了一下，发现羽生也在这个群里。

至于他怎么知道是羽生的，米沙建的这个群要改成真实姓名，拒绝使用假名混淆视听。于是金博洋就眼睁睁的看着这个一团乱码一看就是不走心的现注册产物，改成了标准拼写“Yuzuru Hanyu”。

算不算见证羽生有了社交账号的历史时刻？金博洋想冲过去加个好友，可是也不知道要说些什么，难不成他上来就问：“嘿，你的蛋呢？”

那就凉凉了，会被加入黑名单的。他选择性的忽视了这一堆糟心的事情，决定带着自己的心灵之蛋去冰场遛一圈。


	2. Chapter 2

发现这个蛋会跟着自己走，羽生倒是出人意料的接受度很高。

“这叫什么…印随？就是鸟类会亲近第一眼见到的生物，是不是把我当成妈妈了呀，我没关系的。”

不，大佬，你绝对是误会了什么吧。这只是个蛋，看不出品种的，或许是恐龙也说不准啊。

无意中还进了一个奇怪的群，羽生看着群里晒出来的一堆花色各异的蛋，看着自己手里的这个白的，更加坚定了这是个鸟蛋的决心。兴致勃勃的想要购买鸟笼和鸟食，最后无疾而终。

孵出来之后我要放回大自然，pooh桑的朋友这样说道。

然而他完全没有意识到，这并不是什么涂画水煮蛋的复活节群，他能看见这些蛋，说明他已经成为了一个被选召的孩…不…大人。

事实上，心灵之蛋没有颜色、被认错品种并不可怕，可怕的是，你碰到的几个朋友，他们的心灵之蛋也没颜色。

而且你们还把蛋放在了一起。

意识到这个事情，一切都晚了。在芬兰分站赛相遇的羽生结弦、金博洋还有科尔亚达面面相觑，竟无语凝噎。

真的，要不说我们仨都贼有缘分呢。金博洋戏精一般扼腕叹息的冲动，在偶像面前被大大减弱了。三个人刚碰面就发现对方也有心灵之蛋也就算了，三个人还都是白色的，没有花纹，从外表看上去没有丝毫不同，这是不是什么守护甜心总部的刻意针对啊！

总部表示你们大龄复健的有点多，一时来不及一个一个定制了，但我保证里面的产品（？）绝对是不一样的！

甘霖娘。现在又不能掰开看，说的都是废话，你们就是偷工减料的敷衍，不要掩饰了。

他们肯定不可能傻到把这些容易混淆的小玩意放一起，没有人这么缺心眼，没有。他们都放到了自己放在座位上的衣服口袋里。

结果不约而同的同时忘记拉拉链，而且事后还找了同样的借口，说是兜太小蛋太大，容纳不下。

听起来就很奇怪。

蛋太大还不拉拉链当暴|露|狂的后果，就是回来发现三个未成年甜心，隔着蛋壳的那种，全都跑出来了不说，甚至还在一起玩耍，耍到完全分不清谁是谁的玩耍。

见到主人回来，三个蛋察觉到了他们绝望的气场，知道自己闯了祸，一个个安静如chicken，这让想要通过运动轨迹来判断性格（？）的主人们非常难办。

“科尔亚达你往左边走，羽生你往右边，我直行，看看蛋能不能自己跟过来。”

他们使用了秘技·反复前后左右行走，没有卵用，蛋仍然乖乖的呆在原地，金博洋似乎能从三个圣光蛋身上读出一丝嘲讽（？

“你，你们在干嘛啊？”有选手看三位大佬走来走去，还老是同时停下看向空无一人的椅子，觉得怕是闹鬼，赶紧找了大悲咒循环播放。科尔亚达想了想，决定拉社会主义老铁出来顶一下。

“他在教我们奇怪的舞蹈（社会摇）。”

“要不这样。”还是沉默已久的羽生先开口，“我们先一人拿一个回家？”

“反正一时半会儿也孵不出来，怎么都行。”科尔亚达表示ok。

“行吧……我们再这样下去也没结果，不如就一人先照顾一个…”

“…然后出了事或者孵出来了就联络一下吧。”羽生心有灵犀的接上了金博洋没说完的话，不知道怎么的有点小兴奋呢，金博洋揣着一颗蛋放到怀里的时候想着。

之后过去了若干天，金博洋完全没有方法判断这个蛋是不是属于自己的那颗，他只知道自己的那个小家伙特别皮，爱乱动。这颗蛋刚被拿回家，可能是刚经历了他们的绝望感到怜悯感到老实，并没有故态复萌的满哪儿得瑟，过了好几天，金博洋才能看到这颗蛋从早上开始就在书桌上开始晨练，上下跳来跳去皮的不行的样子。

跳的力道之大，让金博洋怀疑它会不会自己把自己砸碎，眼珠子随着蛋的轨迹运动了三十分钟，确认了没有裂痕出现，金博洋放心的由它去了。

Boyang Jin：Today’s same, normal.

Yuzuru Hanyu: Same

Mikhail Kolyada：Same

这是个只有他们三个人的小群，每天交流养蛋的经验和状况，羽生说自己家的蛋本来就很老实，只是喜欢在屋里散步，回来消停了几天也就恢复常态到处玩耍了。而科尔亚达表示他本来就不太注意蛋在做些什么，现在没有参照物，他也不知道有没有变化。

看起来，没有什么幺蛾子，那就只能等它们长大成为一颗成熟的蛋了。

“滴！”手机一声响，金博洋低头一看居然是羽生加他的好友，激动的开始把床当蹦床用，上下跳跃的动作跟蛋差不多。此时蛋仿佛也吓到了一样停止了晨练，乖乖的看着金博洋，不再生事。

迅速的点了同意，金博洋颤抖着手看着羽生发过来一个问题，紧张的心脏要蹦出来了。

活着的…活着的偶像和我一对一谈话……我是这个世界上最幸福的粉丝了……躺平。

Yuzuru Hanyu：博洋，我现在说一说我理想中的自己，能请你帮我看看蛋平时的行为作风是否符合吗？

Yuzuru Hanyu：我刚刚在自己手里的蛋那里试了一下，好像不是那么有反应。

Boyang Jin：好好好好好的！

Yuzuru Hanyu：怎么说……应该算是很平和的吧，只有对于喜欢的东西才会非常执着。

Yuzuru Hanyu：可能是那种云淡风轻掌握全局的类型，不会像我一样不成熟

大哥你还不成熟吗……在我眼里这就是你本人啊？金博洋想了想，羽生喜欢的东西就是花滑，他把自己的金冰刀拎过来放在屋里，很快这颗蛋就从桌上跳下来去旁边慢悠悠的转着圈细看。金博洋拍了张照发过去，附上一行字：

Boyang Jin：这是我已知的唯一检验方法了，它似乎很喜欢这个冰刀

Yuzuru Hanyu：那跟我这里的小家伙也差不多呢，他在我冰鞋旁边玩好久啦

Yuzuru Hanyu：谢谢博洋啦！以及有点好奇呢，博洋理想中的自己是什么样子呢？我可以帮你看看我这边的情况。

我的理想……金博洋绞尽脑汁想了很久，小心翼翼的回复道：

Boyang Jin：大概是……很强大可以保护他人的类型吧。

还可以跳五周跳的那种，他在心里默默补充道。

两边的蛋都悄悄的裂开了一条缝。


	3. Chapter 3

事实上，虽然是悄悄的裂了一条缝，金博洋和羽生结弦也同时察觉到了变化。并不是因为可能发出来的细小声响，是蛋的颜色突然像原本死机的电脑突然刷新重启，加载完毕了。

于是金博洋眼睁睁的看着自己的金冰刀旁边，原本白色的蛋上面逐渐缀满了繁杂的花纹，像极了羽生考斯滕上的装饰。紧接着他就听着羽生发来了视频邀请。他手忙脚乱点开，映入眼帘的就是个黑色底子，蜘蛛丝花纹的蛋壳缝隙下，一双溜圆的的黑亮小眼睛原本精力十足，看向镜头、也就是羽生这一边的时候，原本都要探出来的小蜘蛛侠的半个身子就停下来，脆生生的开口：

“你是谁呀？”

“它在说什么？天天？能看见吗？这是你的甜心吧？”金博洋努力的去听羽生因为情绪激动磕磕绊绊的英文日语中文混杂的语言，赶紧把自己这边的摄像头也打开让羽生看看他的甜心。他这边的蛋壳也已经都裂开了，一个面容精致，眼神凌厉不失温柔还穿着羽生“seimei”考斯滕的小家伙站在那里，抚摸着金色冰刀的纹路。羽生听到它说：

“有着这么漂亮的冰刀的人，果然跟我想象中一样好看呢，请多指教。”

“羽生，小蜘蛛在问你是谁呢。我这边呢？晴明在说我什么？”

“他说博洋长的好看。”

这孩子真识相，要不一会儿拿个瓶盖当碗，给他做个mini生鸡蛋拌饭吧。

“博洋，那现在怎么办？我们得找个时间见面聊了。”羽生这边愁眉苦脸的应对着，小蜘蛛因为看不见主人在身边心情非常低落，小脸都鼓起来，缩在了桌角，金博洋隔着千山万水透过屏幕看着他这样委屈，也实在心疼的紧。

“晴明倒是没那么慌张呢，他在我房间里飞来飞去的。”这身衣服太华丽，在金博洋金碧辉煌的家里越发显得像个小王子，脸上的神情也跟旅游似的，看不出什么不满的情绪，“过几天之后还有行程吗？我去找你还是你来找我？”

“我去找你。比完这场弄完采访，大概一周后吧，我现在就去订机票。”

“那……拜托你照顾小蜘蛛了。”

摄像头调转过来，现在他们都能看见彼此的脸。可能是觉得小蜘蛛要更依赖主人一些，要给羽生添麻烦了，所以金博洋脸上全是自责。而羽生倒是不甚在意，微笑着将同样的事情拜托给金博洋，只额外说了一句：

“这样喜怒都能看在脸上的小博洋，可不是经常能见到的，我要好好珍惜这个机会。”

结束视频通话，两个人已经是满头大汗，跟刚刚接生过一样，虽然也的确是如此。然后，他们再一次默契的使出了骚操作：在没有和对方商量过的前提下，同时发信息给了科尔亚达。

“恭喜你，兄弟，你手里的是你的守护蛋。”

然后金博洋解散了三人小群。

科尔亚达，并不用掏机票钱来解决拿错守护蛋的问题，同时也失去了脱单的好机会。

“你…你好……？”悄悄的让Google翻译器靠近小蜘蛛，想要和金博洋的甜心正常交谈的羽生，此刻简直是母性光辉max。用一根手指抚摸着仿佛是缩小版金博洋的后背，小蜘蛛总算从委屈中回过了神，将身子面朝羽生时已恢复了笑容：“我叫金，虽然现在主人不在，但是看主人刚刚和你通话，应该是可信的家伙吧！我是个救大家于水火的英雄，请多指教！”

Google还是比较负责的，大部分都翻译出来，只有一两句稍微词不达意，但是羽生能猜出来。不过金这个名字挺好，这个志向嘛……

还真是挺像金博洋理想中那个保护所有人的形象呢。看着和金博洋别无二致的小虎牙和更像金博洋小时候肉肉的脸蛋，羽生想着“这不是自己的甜心，不可以随便上手”还是停住了捏一捏小脸的冲动。

“那，你是小蜘蛛侠，会吐蛛丝吗？”

金没说话。原本他站在离羽生5cm外的书桌上，听到这个询问一个助跑，一条蛛丝从小小的手掌里喷出来挂到了羽生的手肘上，紧接着他从书桌那边荡过来，抓着羽生的T恤圆衣领，一路爬到了羽生的肩头。

“怎么样！相信我是蜘蛛侠了吧！”

太…太可爱了！记挂着肩头上还有个小人儿，羽生不敢随意乱动。他现在只要稍稍向左边偏头，就能看到小小的mini博洋笑的眯缝着眼睛，上下荡着两条小腿的天真模样。

“既然这样，为了表示刚刚我看了这么出色的表演的感谢……”羽生轻轻的用手掌搂住金，在金还没有反应过来的时候迅速的将一个轻若无物的吻印在脸颊上。

原本羽生的角度来看，就是个哄小孩子表扬他的方法而已，可小蜘蛛的整张脸都开始爆红，干脆不在这儿呆着了，原路返回，直接跑回了蛋壳里，怎么叫都不出来。

久而久之羽生也能发现金和金博洋本人的不同，金更喜欢直接把情感表达出来，不会憋在心里不说，而且做事如果胜算很高。也是行动大于思考，当然，最重要的是……

和博洋一样的可爱。

金博洋这边的确是比羽生这边要好过多了。晴明懂的东西很多，带着他去冰场就像带了个小型羽生作指导。他不好意思这么明目张胆的偷师，也试过不带着晴明去冰场训练，结果回来晴明就黑着一张脸不和他说话了，就算准备了饺子小番茄生鸡蛋饭也不管用。正当金博洋犯愁，想要发信息问问羽生怎么样解决，就听见晴明闷声闷气的说：

“一个人在家里很孤单的，想和博洋一起出去，不可以吗？”

“对不起……”他仔细想想也是这么一回事，本来晴明自己的主人就不在身边，若是自己也不陪着他，他一个人在家该多难受呀，“下次不会了，晴明，在你主人来接你之前，我去哪里都带着你。”

“那我要用咒让博洋信守诺言。”一个小小的绿松石印记结在了手腕的动脉处，金博洋愣愣的看着面前这个羽生复刻1:100，听着他用少年音一字一句的认真说到：

“博洋要是不带我一起出去，就罚博洋一路都想着我，一直挂心我，直到博洋原路返回带上我为止吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

金博洋发现，临近羽生来接小晴明的这几天，每一天小晴明都会有一段时间不说话，就在他冲着手机咯咯笑或者学跳抖音上的舞蹈时安稳的坐在那里，静静地看着他。由于无论是相貌还是性格都和羽生非常相似，金博洋有时候会对缩小版偶像的注视下感到非常紧张，可是如果问他，他也只会说：

“就是想看着博洋，没有别的。”

一般这个时候金博洋就把自己在网上买的小型街机给他玩，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，里面据说明书说有一百多个游戏。买来的时候只是觉得有趣，没想到大小和小晴明刚好合适，本来就是给小晴明的礼物，这么一来收礼物的小人儿更开心了，难得的抛弃了王者气场抱着他的脸蹭来蹭去：“博洋太好啦！我能亲亲博洋吗！”

“诶？”

小晴明没有等他说“可以”，飞上他的肩头，捧着耳垂轻轻的吻了一下他的耳洞。金博洋甚至没感觉到什么力道，就看小晴明从他肩头飞走去玩游戏了。

啊……小晴明，小羽生亲我了……

好不容易才反应过来发生了什么，金·被一个甜心撩到·博洋愣在原地足足有十分钟，才捂着羞红的耳朵去做饭，刚刚小晴明在他耳边说的话仿佛还在耳蜗余音绕梁，熟悉的磁性声音让他越发觉得老脸通红。

小羽生亲他，四舍五入就是羽生亲……金博洋捂住心口摊在地板上表演一个立刻去世，仿佛受到了极大的刺激。

啊，心肌梗塞……可爱也是要命的。怎么带他出门的时候对待别人就没那么撩啊？

羽生每天会给金博洋发视频邀请，想让金博洋看一看偶尔会感到寂寞的小蜘蛛，为了表示感激，金博洋每天都会拍晴明的小视频，或者同样的，来一次FaceTime。

今天的视频也是如约而至。

“主人！”是金自己接通了邀请，嘴里吃着不知道什么好吃的，腮帮子鼓鼓，连话都说不太清。

“先咽下去再说话哟，金，不要噎到。”羽生的声音从屏幕看不见的那端传来，金听话的咽下去，冲着那边张开小嘴以示里面没有东西，再笑着转到金博洋这边。

“吃的什么呀？”

“草莓大福！”

“是羽生买的吧，有好好道谢吗？”

“有！”

说到这个事，羽生倒是有些在意。自己带着金出去玩，偶尔织田也是在的。本来织田也很喜欢金博洋这个后辈，他的甜心便也同样的多加照顾，一路上只要金看到什么喜欢的小零食小玩具都会主动掏腰包给他买，金除了拒绝一些真的很昂贵很过分的礼物，其余无伤大雅的小玩意也很坦率的咧开嘴笑着说谢谢，没有局促不安或受宠若惊；可每当和自己单独出去，这个小家伙就半天不会说话，也不说自己想吃什么，要羽生不断询问才好意思开口。

像今天的草莓大福，是他看金的视线投射在那个盒子上好久才知道他想吃的。买下的时候金也没有立刻表示感谢，是直到离开便利店，金才红透着脸，轻轻伏在他耳边，奶声奶气说了“ありがとう～”，完全没有平时对旁人的干脆利落。

是还不够喜欢我吗？羽生看着和主人聊的开心的金，有些小小的嫉妒。

“啊，晴明，快过来，来见见你的主人。”听到视频里传来金博洋的喜悦的声音，金乖巧的把手机还给羽生去继续吃点心，放着羽生和自己的甜心交流感情。

“今天看上去也很开心呢，发生什么好事了吗？”

“并没有什么呀，就是普通的一天而已。”晴明一板一眼的回答着自己主人的关怀，“虽然我更喜欢日式料理，不过博洋做的饭也非常好吃，我很满足。”说着还摸了摸自己狩衣下鼓起来的小肚肚，表示自己吃的真的很饱。

“那我明天带你去吃日料吧。”从画面一角突然窜出来的金博洋带着抱歉询问着。他怎么忘了，晴明是羽生的甜心，中餐好吃也不能天天吃，肯定不习惯的，是他疏忽了。

“马上我就去找你们啦，晴明再忍耐一下，以后博洋的料理可不是天天都能吃到的，要好好珍惜哦。”羽生在这边认真的叮嘱着，日本人血统里的“不要给对方添麻烦”在此刻发挥了作用，可惜金博洋完全不买账：“什么嘛，你不也给金买了大福买了那么多好吃的，我带晴明出去吃日料也没什么吧？”

“博洋带我出去吃东西是为了和我主人攀比吗？那还是不要了，我不要麻烦博洋。”听到这话的小晴明瞬间就蔫了，甚至把脸往领子里缩，而金博洋吓得赶紧哄着他：“只是不想让晴明吃饭不适应而已……绝对没有攀比的意思！”还用手指轻轻摸了摸他的头，晴明这才转悲为喜。

一看就没有在认真生气。了解自己秉性的羽生实在是太清楚这个表情了，一般他小的时候和妈妈姐姐撒娇就会用这个委屈巴巴的脸来换取安慰。现在小晴明在悄悄冲他眨眼睛，他微不可查的点了点头，并没有揭穿他。

视频结束，撒娇的套路没有被揭穿，晴明很是松了一口气。金博洋拿过手机，和晴明一起订好了合心意的日料店，想着反正肉还炖在锅里，他拿过笔记本电脑，补起了《守护甜心》。

对他来说实在很难看下去，可是责任心驱使他去了解甜心的生活状态和常识，这样才能好好养好晴明嘛。

“可是，既然想吃日料，为什么不和我说呢？”金博洋想起刚刚的事情，要不是自己下楼拿水果，上楼恰好听到，可能直到晴明被羽生接走也不知道。

“刚刚就说过啦，不想麻烦博洋。”晴明诚实的交代了，还抱歉的去拉着博洋的食指到自己怀里抱着，“以后不会这样了，真的，我会好好说出来的。”

“好啦好啦，我又没怪你。”暗暗想着为什么晴明除了自己就没跟其他人有过肢体接触，金博洋决定把这个归结到印随，安心补番了。


	5. Chapter 5

“所以，晴明你是真的不想跟我走吗？”

大眼瞪小眼。这是羽生结弦第三次问这个问题了，他的绝望程度和询问次数成正比。

金博洋瑟瑟发抖的坐在桌子对面，根本不敢正视羽生结弦的双眼，仿佛做了什么错事即将被审判。而坐在金博洋肩膀上的晴明没有一点处在漩涡中心的自知之明，将送命的答案毫不犹豫的说了出来。

“不想，我喜欢博洋，想和他呆在一起。”

好的，第三次告白，可算是没有第一次听的时候那么尴尬了。刚刚小晴明甚至在羽生和金的注视下光明正大的亲了一下他的脸颊，“吧唧”一声让他瞬间羞耻感上头想要遁地；而羽生看到晴明用和自己一模一样的脸耍流氓，不知是被气的还是羞耻的从座位上站起来，在晴明云淡风轻的表情下又默默的坐回去不敢吱声。

如果只有晴明有这样的情绪，那可能状况还没这么糟；问题是平时明明很粘着金博洋的金居然也不想回到主人身边，躺在羽生连帽衫的帽兜里，小手抓住里面的绒毛不愿出来，着实是让羽生又着急又惊喜。他原本还以为金不喜欢他呢，原来是因为太喜欢所以害羞吗？

“羽生……你能在这里待几天？”

长久的沉默下金博洋终于憋不住了，被迫面对现实。长得和对方一模一样的守护甜心要是换不回来，出门在外要被多少人误会有奸情啊，这事儿必须麻溜利索的迅速解决，不然……

“顶多一周。”这可是他好不容易和俱乐部那边争取来的假期，就是怕出什么岔子特意多请了几天假。现在一看他的决定简直太明智了，要是自己甜心都换不回来，他跑来这一趟还有什么意义啊？

哦，还是有意义的，能看见好久没见到的金博洋，非常一颗赛艇，搓手手。

这边羽生在胡思乱想，金博洋却开始苦口婆心劝晴明赶紧回心转意：“晴明啊，你是羽生理想中的自己，跟我整天一块儿呆着像什么样子啊？”

“可我也是个独立的个体，有自己的喜恶啊。”晴明撕开一袋金博洋给他买的速溶味增汤冲好，小口小口开始优雅的啜起来，看着金好奇的凑过去甚至还拿小勺子喂了他一口，很快就变成两个甜心聚众喝汤的可爱场景，“哦，倒不是说讨厌主人啦，只是我跟博洋在一起生活真的很开心，非常开心，有点舍不得你。”

大爷，我求求你不要再说了。羽生刚回过神就听见有着自己外貌和声音的小甜心对金博洋的疯狂告白，这位花滑王者难得的红了脸；金博洋这边一时半会儿还想不了那么多，只是冲着羽生吐槽：“怎么说very happy的样子这么像你啊，不愧是你的甜心。”紧接着就开始了进一步的劝说。

“可是……你看，你跟我呆在一起，不能形象改造也不能变身，你的甜心生涯不觉得有什么缺憾吗？”

如果老天能再给金博洋一次机会，他打死也不会把这些话说出口，一定当机立断把晴明和金敲晕然后强行交换，就不会有之后这些破事了。

晴明听到这话居然开始认真的思考，思考时间长到金博洋都觉得有了希望，没想到，思考结束的晴明说出了他更不想听到的话。

“我觉得我和博洋也可以变身的，要不要试试看？”

“蛤？！”羽生结弦觉得这个世界失去了王法，这到底是不是我的甜心了？可是晴明刚刚说完，原本还在安静喝汤的金居然也停了下来，恳求的望向他，可怜兮兮的小眼神看的他心里发颤。

救命，我现在真的活在现实里吗？虽然和小小博洋一起变身感觉会很不错……

“你们还有这个功能吗？”金博洋是真的傻了，他张大嘴直到下颚酸痛才反应过来自己这模样有多蠢，哈喇子差点就流出来了，还是在偶像面前。他赶紧说点话来试图挽回形象：“甜心不应该是只能和自己的主人变身吗？”

“博洋的守护甜心还没看到那个部分呢，没关系。中期亚梦和歌呗互相用了对方的甜心变身，理论上是可行的。”晴明慢条斯理的喝完汤，毫不在意的说着，声音比平时轻许多。羽生知道金博洋很吃这个，他平时和金博洋聊天一旦带上这种慢条斯理的语调，金博洋的话语就好像被突然打碎重组半拉破唧，脸还会变红。

周身仿佛还有“好感度+5”“好感度+10”这样的加成具象化。

刚刚用手纸擦掉嘴边的汤渍，安稳的坐下来用晶晶亮的双眼注视他们的、许久不说话的金也开了口：“亚梦和歌呗应该算是关系很好才能互换甜心吧，主人和……羽生哥哥关系这么好，我们应该也能互换的。”

“你你你你叫他什么？”

“羽生…哥哥……”金博洋一时情绪失控，声音高了好几调，吓到了小蜘蛛。他对着手指，不安的再一次重复了刚刚的称呼，然后就看着两位主人同时脸颊爆红倒在桌上。

羽生：【内心】太可爱了……这是真实存在的吗？怎么办也好想听博洋叫哥哥啊啊啊——

金博洋：【内心】哇啊啊啊啊怎么办啊我听见金用我的嗓音我的脸叫出那种羞耻的称呼，为什么我也好羞耻啊啊啊啊不想抬头面对啊！

不知道做错了什么的小蜘蛛紧张的缩成一团，却被小晴明趁两个人看不见的时候偷偷拥在怀里咬耳朵。

“金看起来也很喜欢我主人呢。”他用只有两个甜心能听见的音量在金的耳边说着，“虽然我不知道你能不能从他俩的反应里察觉到什么，不过请就这么保持下去吧，很好。”

“？？？”金迷茫的看着话只说一半的小晴明，没有注意晴明搂在自己腰间的手位置不太对，“他们俩有什么奇怪的反应吗？”

“……没什么，我只是想告诉金，坚持现在的立场，不要轻易就答应回去哦。”

“那是一定的。”小蜘蛛乖乖的冲晴明点了点头，“如果要答应，也得是羽生哥哥假期的最后一天答应！”

要是提早答应，这事儿解决了，羽生不就提早回去了？他才不干呢！

“感谢配合。”晴明笑着的眯眯眼和羽生本人如出一辙，搂着小蜘蛛的手也更紧了些。


	6. Chapter 6

“但是目前为止，好像并没有发现不同属的甜心能够形象改造的记录。”羽生结弦用手指轻轻敲着桌子，恢复了平时的冷静，“所以我们不太可能满足你们的全部要求。”

“你们说的对。”金从大白兔奶糖的袋子里飞出来，小心翼翼的打开糖纸想掰下一块往嘴里塞，可是糖太硬了，他的蜘蛛丝似乎在这个时候也起不到什么作用；晴明用灵力结出一个小刀帮他切开，看着金满足的鼓着腮帮吃着糖才接着他的话说：“我刚刚已经试着在博洋身上形象改造，没有用，我能在主人身上试一下吗？”

你还知道我是你的主人，羽生默默腹诽着，还是点了点头默认了。一个符咒就这样凭空的漂浮在羽生身边，他能感觉自己的身体有些不受控制了，手里凝成的力量逐渐变成了一簇簇丁香花。被迫放任自己微笑着握住金博洋的手，把花儿递给金博洋，说出了奇怪的话：

“博洋给我下了咒，我逃脱不掉了。”

……

“晴明……你能给我解释一下为什么要用我的身体做出这种事吗……”恢复正常的羽生连忙手忙脚乱地从自己的手信里拿出金博洋爱吃的白色恋人小饼干塞到他手里，补偿着受到暴击脸通红的小迷弟；同时非常疑惑：难道我理想中的自己就是个到处乱撩的大色批吗？越想越绝望，努力让自己专心吃白色恋人的金博洋自然没有察觉。

“再这样下去，博洋要生气了。”

“我只是试一试而已，不会有下次了。再说博洋才不会生我的气。”晴明乖巧的冲他眨眨眼。此时吃完糖的金显然是跃跃欲试，期待的看着金博洋希望自己的请求可以获批，最经不得别人撒娇的金博洋虽然是有了前车之鉴，但是终究还是没有抵挡住，艰难的同意了形象改造。

一条用蛛丝编成的小手链套在了金博洋纤细的手腕上，在金的要求下，金博洋试探的冲羽生做出蜘蛛侠的手势，没想到一条蛛丝以迅而不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势喷出来，粘到了羽生的衣服上。还没等金博洋回过神道歉，形象改造再一次发挥了作用，和羽生同样的，金博洋感觉自己的嘴和表情也没法控制，他似乎用了此生最阳光的表情……

“你的心被我网住啦！”

今天就是一个我们轮流脸颊爆红的过程，我了解了。已经相当适应的羽生甚至除了脸红表情毫无波动，反而可以大大方方的一边清理自己衣服上的蛛丝一边安慰开始暴走的追打小蜘蛛的金博洋。

“这么可爱的小孩儿怎么不学好，净跟着你晴明哥哥学撩人呢！”

小蜘蛛在天上自由灵活的躲避着，直到小晴明做了个盾把他搂到怀里，谁也碰不到。他在晴明臂弯里悄悄抬起头，小声的询问道：“这不就是变成理想中的自己，就这么让他们难以接受吗？”

“不是所有的理想都是昭然若揭的啊。”晴明慢悠悠地解释着，“潜意识里连他们都察觉不到的东西被表现出来了，一时难以接受很正常。”

“哦。”金没太听懂，“你说啥就是啥吧，看在你做盾护着我的份儿上，我暂且认可你是个好人。”

“……”

“这样吧，一时舍不得我们，不愿意各回各家，也是能理解的。我们变过一次身之后，就乖乖的听主人们的话好不好？”

清理完蛛丝的羽生貌似商量实则下最后通牒，语气跟哄骗小孩子一样又暗含威胁。晴明偏过头嫌弃的不想回答羽生，倒是金乖巧的回答了“好～”，被羽生奖励的摸了摸头。

“那我们现在就要变吗……”金博洋弱弱的提问。可以的话，他还是比较希望找个空旷的没有人的地方，孤独（？）的变完拍个纪念照就回去，最好连羽生也不要看到的那种。

“我想在冰场变！”提到这个，晴明突然就精神起来了，“想和博洋变完身以后一起滑冰！”

简直是无理要求，他决不允许那么多人看见他变身的样子！绝对会超级羞耻的吧！赶紧去联络冰场人员想把场子包下来，金博洋没仔细听之后他们说的“变身之后切磋切磋”的话题，回过神来之后在三票赞成一票反对的情况下已经不得不少数服从多数了。

“那不准使太狠的招！今日留一线日后才好相见听到没有！”

一人加两个甜心疯狂点头。

“折腾了这么久，你们不困吗？”金博洋试探的扯开话题，“我订好了冰场包场的时间，在后天。咱们现在就赶紧的睡吧，你们不困我有点困。”

不困。夜猫子羽生心里暗暗的回答。现在才九点，他一向打游戏能玩到两三点，现在正是精力充沛的时候。

即使他才下飞机没多久，他也完全不想睡觉。

看着金博洋一脸“再呆在这里我就要疯了信息量太大我承受不来”的表情下，他善解人意的点了点头回答，“困了，休息吧。”

看着金博洋如获大赦的去给他抱棉被，羽生凝视他的背影，露出了自己都没察觉的笑意。

金博洋家里有客房，现在给羽生睡正好。他上上下下的铺平被角，找出最软乎的枕头来放在床上，打开窗透了下气，甚至还体贴的放了杯温水在床头柜上。

一系列动作行云流水。金博洋下楼来叫羽生的时候，他正皱着眉头和晴明说着什么。看着他下楼来，羽生便匆忙的结束了对话，起身和金博洋一起往他今晚的温暖小窝走。只当是羽生在劝说晴明的金博洋并没有怀疑，并没注意到晴明悄悄转过身去无声的冲羽生做口型。

“你好好考虑吧。”

金博洋其实也并没有睡意，可是一和羽生互道完晚安他就不知怎么特别困倦。也许是今天折腾的太过了，他安稳的在自己的被褥里蜷缩着睡着。原本在床头柜的蛋壳里静默无声的小晴明听见逐渐安稳的呼吸声，想了想，悄悄从蛋里钻了出来，贴了张什么东西在金博洋床头，偷偷溜到了客房里。

再回来的时候，晴明先将刚刚贴好的催睡符咒撕下来毁尸灭迹，这才钻回蛋里。而符咒被毁的不一会儿，金博洋因为口渴醒过来，出门迷迷糊糊的接水，却拿着杯子不小心撞到了一个厚实的胸膛。

“博洋，怎么啦，这么黑不看路很危险的。”这是金博洋半梦半醒之间听到的最后一句话，可惜之后他就再一次抵挡不了睡魔，搂着不知道是谁的胳膊进入梦乡。

“这回我可没画咒来让博洋入睡，是他自己睡着的。”晴明听到动静，飞出来冲着疑惑的羽生解释着。看着金博洋死死的扒住羽生的半拉身子怎么掰都掰不开，眯着眼睛开口：“你看，博洋抱着你不撒手嘛，所以金那么粘着你也是有原因的。”

你问小蜘蛛在哪里？在羽生床头柜上睡觉呢，怎么吵都吵不醒，隔着蛋壳还能听见他的小呼噜声。


End file.
